1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of accessories for dolls and figure toys, and in particular, provides a method and apparatus for making doll clothing and doll house furnishings.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, most of the clothing which was provided for dolls and other figure toys, including stuffed animals, has been made in a conventional manner wherein small patterns are used to cut material pieces which are later sewn together. In addition, doll house furnishings were made on a piece by piece basis often in the same way full scale furnishings are made. Thus the production of doll accessories is a great time consuming process which is made additionally difficult by the small scale in which these articles are produced. This is especially true on very small dolls, for example, in the five to ten inch height range.
Various proposals have been made in which clothing or other articles have been made by applying a liquid coating or other thermo setting type material on the exterior of a mold which is designed to represent a particular portion of the anatomy. For example, it has been known to manufacture disposable, sanitary gloves by dipping a mold in a container of liquid latex material, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,989. The manufacture of other garments, particularly women's undergarments is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,707,281; 2,806,257; and 3,206,533. U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,571 shows a method of making boots.